bloom_and_daphnefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bloom of Domino
Princess Bloom ((me)) is the current keeper of the Dragon flame she has got her powers restored by the Vortex flames so her ((my)) powers is now mixed Bloom is the informal leader of the Winx Club. Her adoptive parents are Mike and Vanessa. She discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. Strong and caring, she is always available to help her friends. After arriving at Alfea, she discovers that her powers come from the ancient Dragon Fire, of which she is the seventh known guardian. She is the princess of her birth realm, Domino, and the sole survivor of its destruction at the hands of the Ancestral Witches. Her biological parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. She is the fairy and guardian of the Dragon Fire. She owns a blueish Grey bunny named Kiko. Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals. Her selkie is Serena, Gatekeeper of Domino's Ocean Gate. Her magical pet is Belle, the sheep. Her last name is 'Peters' according to the Winx Club novels published in North America. As such she is the only Winx with a last name in any version. Her romantic love interest and sweetheart is Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Personality and Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader.Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lend a helping hand to people. Dark Bloom (Okay i really dont like to talk about my Dark side self ) While in this form, she is very negative and does bad deeds (heartless, abusive, unwilling, mean, selfish, manipulative, mischievous, cruel, and uncaring) and obeys Lord Darkar loyally. For example, she steals the Codex fragment from Alfea for Darkar. She only made one other appearance in the Season 2 finale, when Darkar discovered that he needed both the powers of light (which is the Dragon's Flame - the very source of the Great Dragon's power) and darkness to claim the Ultimate Power of Relix. Thanks to her friends and Sky saying he loves Bloom more than anything - Bloom heals Sky, returns to normal, returns the Ultimate Power to Relix, and joins her friends in a Charmix convergence that destroys Lord Darkar back to his Fortress. Joining Imvu the date was 7/30/2010 Links to other websites https://myspace.com/princessbloomfromwinxclub http://avatars.imvu.com/Guest_WinxfairyBloom more coming soon Bloomix transformation video Others Photos Wiki-background Snap 163680883550b0706c0a375.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540764-475-347.jpg Bloom at daphne s lake by winxfandom-d70pdj1.png.jpg Slideshow Wiki-background 262081 174155189391498 586448137 n.jpg Snap 163680883550b0706c0a375.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540764-475-347.jpg 306745 446784842022734 1192637291 n.jpg 60696 123996144418992 545964128 n.jpg Bloom kiko.jpg 317709 285362914917007 2093978635 n.jpg 1000px-Sgerg.png 1176191 690483537648456 1650030405 n.jpg BlooM sEASON5 Infobox.jpg Image24.jpg Snap 174611913850b0721b32770.jpg Snap 68et4JGFCP1577172191.png Snap 194019594950b071f22766e.jpg 7758 652294578142842 1821667744 n.jpg Client.php4 (2).jpg Tumblr m7tukapE6O1qkbtdlo2 250.gif 1454730 1390952707811851 1172060980 n.jpg 578048 604128052980738 414933488 n.jpg Winx Club S06 E05 The Golden Auditorium 39458.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36436888-500-500.jpg Flame Storm (1).png 553304 4140742051336 2085708530 n.jpg Bloom's Bloomix.jpg 737318 673165242716097 1931130930 o.jpg 1526499 640319226014805 1232182336 n.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36443510-500-500.jpg 996702 673243206041634 852999280 n.jpg 1240606 690484327648377 1973864864 n.jpg Mqdefault2.jpg 1385334 1391814684384002 480527998 n-1-.jpg 000 0009.jpg 1378605 635796323119656 178834397 n.jpg 1239601 690483910981752 568508875 n.jpg 301px-Bloom 1.jpg 1417807 445423905567595 583177784 o.jpg Winx.jpeg 82.jpg 20.jpg 996578 579825522105488 1954839619 n.jpg 1425554 578146302273410 1826958175 n.jpg 1478921 577953055626068 844379475 n.jpg 1012251 579225605498813 1161152500 n.jpg Mythix.png 1618603 1392803924316754 1013108298 n.jpg X-Oj2DE5bqw.jpg Bloom mythix.png Category:Bloom Category:Dragon Flame Category:Royalty